


Sidekick

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Since Scott got his power when he was sixteen, he had been involved in superhero life and he managed to stay alive this long was mostly because of Stiles behind him. Stiles, his best friend for life, and also sometimes the assistance of his father, Sheriff Stilinski. With the combination of the three of them, they could keep Beacon Hills safe.And Hades had been Scott’s arch-nemesis for years. He was the biggest threat to Beacon Hills and pretty much undefeatable so far. Sheriff and Stiles had tried to look for Hades’ real identity, but no results, zilch, nada. And he was stronger than Scott to able to take down. But Scott believed, one day, he would get him.





	Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for [Himegimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites) to be the beta-editor for this fanfic! She had done an amazing job to clean up my mess.

“ — nel! Sentinel! Scott!”

Scott groaned as he forced himself to get up. His whole body hurt. He’d probably broken a rib or two, but at least he could still breath and move, albeit slowly. 

“Hey, buddy, stat?”

Stiles’ voice in his earpiece grounded him and he shook his head a little to clear it from dizziness. 

“I’m good, Stiles,” he said. He was fully standing now, still in the middle of the dark alleyway. “Nothing I can’t heal from later.”

“Good, good,” Stiles said. He sounded so relieved that Scott winced a little. He always felt bad for making his best friend worried. “Get out of the alley, bro. I’m arriving with the car in forty seconds.”

“Copy.”

Scott took a careful deep breath and felt his ribs were already starting to heal so it wasn’t as painful as before. He moved towards the end of the alleyway, and sure, he could hear the sound of Stiles’ jeep approaching.

When Stiles finally stopped in front of Scott, Scott was already healed enough to climb in without any help. Scott put on his seatbelt — because he wasn’t in the mood for nagging from Stiles, and after he settled, Stiles started the car again. 

“You blacked out for about two minutes there, Scotty.” Stiles finally said after they entered the main road,. Scott had already pulled off his mask so that he could breath easier. Stiles was the one who designed his mask, and it was actually very comfortable, but it was just the two of them anyway, and he would love any freedom he could get. 

“Yeah,” Scott responded. “Hades knocked me out pretty bad. I wonder why he didn’t finish me off, though? He just... left me there?”

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Scott,” Stiles said. “From what I saw through the cam, he seemed to be in a hurry. He didn’t even bother to check whether you stay down or not. But it’s fine that way. You’re alive, and even though you didn’t catch Hades, the worst supervillain Beacon Hills ever got — or if you see from his point of view probably the best supervillain? Whatever — what’s important is that you’re alive.”

Scott chuckled softly. “Yeah. I’m alive. That’s good.”

“Yup.” Stiles popped the ‘p’ as he curved around the corner, to the quieter road towards their headquarters — well, it wasn’t exactly a headquarters actually, since Scott’s crew only consisted of Stiles. It was a small shop. Stiles used the first floor as a comic book and merchandise shop. And they used the basement for their headquarters. The cover for them was that Stiles owned the store — which he really did ,  and that Scott worked for him — which he really did too, but he did another side job as a superhero with the codename Sentinel, as well. 

Since Scott got his power when he was sixteen, he had been involved in superhero life and he managed to stay alive this long was mostly because of Stiles behind him. Stiles, his best friend for life, and also sometimes the assistance of his father, Sheriff Stilinski. With the combination of the three of them, they could keep Beacon Hills safe. 

And Hades had been Scott’s arch-nemesis for years. He was the biggest threat to Beacon Hills and pretty much undefeatable so far. Sheriff and Stiles had tried to look for Hades’ real identity, but no results, zilch, nada. And he was stronger than Scott to able to take down. But Scott believed, one day, he would get him. 

Stiles pressed the remote control to open the hidden garage door and he safely parked the jeep there, then helped Scott to climb out. Though Scott was mostly fine now and could manage on his own. But he let Stiles fuss over him anyway because he knew his best friend was worried and fussing would help him ease up. 

“You really good?” Stiles asked once he was done checking over Scott for injuries and they sat down. At this point, what was left were only bruises on his chest, and he didn’t feel as miserable anymore. 

Scott nodded. “Yeah. I’m gonna take a shower and go home after this. I’m beat.”

“Good plan,” Stiles agreed, standing up from his seat which made Scott give him a questioning look. 

“Where are you going? Are we not gonna pick up pizza together?”

“Unfortunately, nope.” Stiles patted Scott’s shoulder twice. “I told you I got a date tonight, remember? So I’m gonna go get ready for that date now. See ya tomorrow, buddy!”

And with that, Stiles was gone, leaving Scott alone in the headquarters. 

Scott sighed, and leaned against the couch. Right. He forgot that Stiles just got himself a new boyfriend. Well, it wasn’t particularly new, Scott remembered that Stiles excitedly told him about this guy he met at the town library a little bit over a month ago. The name was Derek. And Stiles talked about him like he was the second coming or something equivalent to that.

“He looks like a Greek God, Scotty. Beautiful eyes, perfect stubble, amazing smile with cute bunny teeth. And then he is  _ shredded, _ like  _ absolutely shredded _ . He said he works as a writer for a travel magazine so he travels a lot and he  _ loves Marvel and DC _ , Scotty. Derek is so perfect and somehow he wants to date me so I’m not gonna say no to that.”

That was what Stiles said when Derek asked him out for the first time last month. Scott had met Derek once after that, when Derek picked Stiles up after work a few weeks ago and sure, the guy was attractive — even he could see that — and Derek was really, truly and thoroughly whipped over Stiles. He willingly listened to Stiles’ ramble about the new Namor design with a lovestruck smile on his face and then went with him to watch Avengers Endgame  _ six times _ . And Scott approved that quality, but somehow, he got this nagging feeling about Derek. 

He was happy that Stiles was happy, that Derek seemed to be the perfect guy for him, but somehow he got this  _ bad feeling _ about Derek. Which was illogical — Stiles would definitely say that if Scott told him about it — because he met Derek only once and all things Stiles told him about Derek was good things. So, that was why Scott kept it to himself, only talked about it with Sheriff that one time and they both agreed that Scott was probably just feeling left out. 

“They’re still in the honeymoon phase, son,” Sheriff said. “But you and Stiles have history, so all will be fine. I remember Stiles also felt that way when you first dated Kira. But all of you now turned out okay, right?”

Sheriff was right, of course. 

Decided that he should really take that shower now if he wanted to get a pizza before the store closed, Scott pushed himself off the couch and made a beeline towards the bathroom. 

* * *

Stiles woke up slowly with the feeling of soft lips pressed against his neck and bare shoulder. He smiled and tried to turn around, but the arms that caged him kind of prevented him from doing so. 

“Morning, Derek,” he mumbled against his pillow instead. “Are you going to keep me in bed all day long?”

“Yes,” was the answer he got from the man behind him, made him chuckled. 

“I need to pee though.”

“Hold it.”

Stiles laughed. “Come on, Derek. I’m twenty seven. If I wet the bed, I won’t hear the end of it from both my dad and Scott.”

Stiles could feel Derek pouted, but finally the other man let him go, so he could rush to the bathroom to do his morning routine. When he walked back to the room, Derek curled himself on Stiles’ side of the bed, playing with his phone. The blanket pooled around his waist, but didn’t cover the bare expanse of his thighs and upper body at all. Damn, his boyfriend was so beautiful. The sight was so breathtaking, it made Stiles think that he could wake up to it everyday for the rest of his life. 

“You’re not coming back to bed?” Derek asked, pulling Stiles out of his sappy train of thought and Stiles smiled sadly at him. 

“Unlike you, I have work to do,” he said, peeled his gaze from Derek or he would be late to work, both as a shop owner and Sentinel’s sidekick. Stiles could feel Derek was getting more and more pouty though, so he quickly added, “You can stay here if you want? Then pick me up for lunch?” as he rummaged through his closet to find a clean shirt and jeans. He just hoped there was no crisis during lunch. He would privately make those bad guys’ life miserable, if they caused a ruckus during lunch because there was no way he would get away with his boyfriend while Scott was out there, protecting the citizens of Beacon Hills. 

Especially since the last time Stiles left Scott alone to his own devices, he came up with such a generic hero name like ‘The Sentinel’. Oh God. 

“We can eat lunch at my place? I’ll cook you something.”

Stiles finished getting dressed and with a wide smile, he approached Derek to kiss him. “I’m sold,” he said between kisses. “See you later, then.”

“See you."

* * *

“I assume you had a very good night sleep?”

Stiles stopped whistling to laugh and attacked Scott with a bro hug. “Derek stayed over. Also, he’ll pick me up for lunch.”

Scott laughed along with Stiles after he managed to sneak his way out of the hug, so he could go back to do stock inventory. “I’m surprised Derek hasn’t proposed to you yet when it’s so clear that he is so in love with you.”

Stiles blushed and Scott reminded himself to get the video from CCTV later, so he could show Sheriff how Stiles blushed like that and also for blackmail material. Being the one behind his superhero act, Stiles had too many blackmail materials over him. Like that one time when he fell from the fifth floor building and got stuck at the trash bin until Stiles came to unstuck him. Totally uncool. 

“We’re not — we haven’t said the L-word yet,” Stiles mumbled, and Scott gaped shockingly at him. 

“What?! That’s impossible! You have been together for almost three months! I bet that you will get married by the sixth month against your dad, seeing how lovey dovey you are! And yet you haven’t said that you love him?? Oh my God, Stiles. Don’t make me lose money.”

Stiles threw an empty box of Winter Soldier funko pop at him which he dodged easily,  _ damn those superhero reflexes _ . “If what the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and The Sentinel do in their free time is betting over my love life, no wonder Hades hasn’t been caught yet.”

“Oh, low blow! You know I came close the other night!”

“Yeah, until he trapped you under the ruins, Scott.”

“I still managed to save everyone.”

“I’m the one who found your buried ass.”

“That’s why I love you. See, even I said it.”

Another empty funko box being thrown at his direction and since he was too busy laughing at Stiles’ face, it successfully hit his nose. 

Worth it though. 

* * *

Stiles really, really hated going to the bank. He hated the queue and he especially hated the fact that he had to wake up super early so he could get an early queue number. And yet, no matter how early he went, the universe seemed to hate him because he still had to wait for at least thirty more people before he could do his transaction. 

However, today, he had another reason to hate going to the bank. 

Because as soon as he reached the teller counter, there was a commotion, and then gunfire. He ducked quickly and then tried to find out what was going in. 

From the seven people with black masks holding a gun around and from how they shouted instructions and kept kicking around people to gather together, apparently, he was in the middle of a bank robbery. 

Great. 

Stiles might have been The Sentinel’s sidekick for over ten years now, and his father was the Sheriff as well, so he knew how to use a gun and a thing or two about self defence. But there was no way he could fight against seven armed people and stayed alive to tell the tale.

He let himself being pushed by one of the armed men so he joined the other hostages in the middle of the room, and he quickly sneaked his hands inside his pocket so he could press the distress button that would alert Scott and Sheriff Department, but he grabbed for empty air instead.

Stiles’ heart sunk. Right. He left his phone on the nightstand. For someone who had created a lot of sophisticated gadgets for Scott, he was sure an idiot. If he got out of this situation alive, his dad would skin him alive for the clumsy mistake. 

He sighed and slumped himself against the wall. There was nothing he could do now besides trying to stay alive and waited for The Sentinel or Sheriff Department to act. 

* * *

“Red Fox Comics. How can I help you?”

“The Sentinel.”

Scott straightened himself when he heard Sheriff’s voice. “Sheriff?”

“There’s a robbery. We’re at the scene now. Why are you still at the headquarters?”

_ Shit _ . “Oh, I’m — Stiles is at the bank and without him, I kinda don’t know what’s going on? Sorry, Sheriff. I’ll get ready and run there.”

Silence. “Where is your sidekick you said?”

“At the bank?”

Sheriff cursed loudly, made Scott flinched away from the phone. “The robbery is  _ at the goddamn bank. There is a hostage situation at the moment. Get your ass here now. _ ”

Then the Sheriff ended the call, leaving Scott frozen in place.  _ Oh my God _ . Okay, now was not the right time to panic. People and  _ Stiles _ were being held hostage. 

Quickly, Scott scrambled to close the store and get into his suit. He couldn’t be panicking. He needed to be The Sentinel now. 

* * *

When Scott arrived at the scene, a bunch of police cars were already barricading the building. He approached the Sheriff and the man looked so stressed out, Scott couldn’t blame him. His only son was inside. 

“Sheriff.”

The man turned to him and Scott tried not to flinch under his glare. Sheriff grabbed him by his arm, and dragged him to somewhere far from the other deputies’ range of hearing. 

“They have released a bunch of hostages,” Sheriff said when they were far enough. 

“And Stiles?”

Sheriff shook his head sadly. “He’s still inside. The robbers just shot two people.”

Scott nodded. “Okay. I’ll use my superspeed to get inside and then — ”

Though, before Scott could finish his sentence, a loud shout from the officers cut him off. He turned around to see what was going on and,  _ holy Hell _ , there was Hades, floating above the building. 

“Come on,” Scott whined. He got no time for  _ Hades _ now. He got a best friend to save. What was Hades doing here anyway? Bank robbery was too petty for him. 

“Go,” Sheriff said, and Scott didn’t need to be told twice. He ran towards the building, while at the same time Hades smashed the roof and flew in. Scott hoped he could get to the hostages faster than Hades. 

* * *

Stiles tried his best to stay calm, though with two dead bodies across him, it was kind of hard to do so. The leader of the gang was still trying to negotiate with the cops outside to let them walk out freely out of the bank with the money, but since his father refused to do that, they shot the other two hostages. 

Stiles got lucky. If the robbers knew he was the son of the Sheriff, he probably would be used for leverage. 

In the meantime, he was racking his brain, trying to find a way to get out of the situation, when he heard a rumble. And then the ceiling collapsed — luckily he was at the corner so he wasn’t buried by the ruins. One of the robbers though, wasn’t so lucky. 

Stiles was glad because Scott was coming, when he realized that it wasn’t The Sentinel who stood above the ruins, in the middle of the room. 

But Hades. 

Stiles’ eyes widened.  _ What? _

A moment later though, Scott busted in, knocked one of the robbers with him and then guns were being fired. 

Stiles quickly took cover, and tried to peek, wanted to see what was going on. The bullets were useless of course, because he designed Scott’s suit with bulletproof material and he also knew for sure that Hades’ suit was just was impenetrable — he had been trying to figure out how to cut through that goddamn suit for years now. 

And from what he saw, it looked like… The Sentinel and Hades were working together to defeat the robbers? Was Stiles dreaming? Or maybe he was dead already and this was some kind of twisted afterlife?

The robbers’ leader let out an angry scream, and somehow his figure changed. A huge tail came out from his back, and his face morphed into something scary. In a flash, there was no longer a man standing on his place, but a giant lizard monster. 

The tail swapped Sentinel, sent him flying but Hades quickly charged against him. The fight was brutal and Stiles didn’t dare to peek for too long because, hell, the tail was moving like crazy. If it could send Scott flying like that, he didn’t want it anywhere near his squishy human body with  _ zero _ superpowers. 

Though, after a while, he couldn’t hear fighting sounds anymore. Stiles frowned and pushed himself up slowly from where he took cover, and he saw Hades, hovering in the middle of the room with his arm halfway through the lizard’s chest. When he pulled the arm out, Stiles recognized a bloody heart in his fist, made him gag a little. 

And then, the lizard monster fell down, unmoving. 

For a moment, everyone froze in their place. But then Stiles spotted Scott on the other side of the room and he thought he probably should get to him before Hades decided he wanted another target. 

However, before he could move, Hades was already onto him and Stiles closed his eyes, ready for impact. 

Only to find that the impact he received was not the impact he expected. 

He heard Scott gasp loudly, and he braved himself to open his eyes because,  _ why the hell was Hades hugging him? _

Stiles opened his mouth, to say that question out loud, when Hades said, “You’re okay. Thank God, you’re okay. You’re okay,” with his overly gruff voice, the voice Stiles was so familiar with because he modified Scott’s voice with similar device as well. 

His voice was a little bit muffled by his mask and Stiles’ shoulder though, but Stiles could still hear each word, and the tone it carried. Like Hades was saying that more to assure himself than Stiles. 

It only got Stiles even more confused though. Because aside from the reason why his best friend’s arch-enemy was hugging him, he also needed to know why Hades acted so familiar with him? As if he was worried of Stiles’ wellbeing?

“Who — ”

Stiles couldn’t finish his question. Because right at the moment he was about to ask, realization dawned on him. 

_ He knew Hades _ . He knew who Hades was. The body pressed against his right now was so familiar, because Stiles couldn’t get enough of feeling it at any given moment. 

“Derek?” he said instead. 

And Scott let out a loud gasp for the second time. 

Hades pulled away from Stiles, only to put enough room for him to take off his mask and Stiles’ mouth gaped open while Scott gasped again. Because there was Derek, hair messy because he just pulled his mask off of his head, but that was really Derek. 

His boyfriend. 

_ Hades was his boyfriend.  _

* * *

_ Two months later _ . 

“I’m not gonna let you kill him!” Scott shouted, trying his best to dodge all attack Hades sent to his direction, but he was a second too late and a punch landed on his gut. He doubled over, and Hades pinned him down against the asphalt. 

“You will,” Hades said to him, voice cold and full of anger. “Because that monster harassed Stiles.”

Scott stopped struggling to look at Hades. “He did?”

Hades didn’t answer. 

“Alright,” Scott said. “I’m gonna give you a headstart so you can beat him up a little, but then I will not let you kill him still because I will bring him to the Sheriff Department.”

Hades let him go, nodded at him before he flew away, while Scott tried to get up with a shrill noise of protest from Stiles through his earpiece. 

“Are you out of your goddamn mind, Scott?! Oh my God. I regret everything. He didn’t harass me! He just wanted to coup a feel! It’s okay! I’m fine! Get your ass after Derek ASAP, Scott!”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“I really shouldn’t let you two be in my life! I can’t believe this!”

“Talk to you later.” Scott turned off his earpiece, despite Stiles’ protests and then ran after Derek. 

Well, it was sure complicated when your arch-enemy was your best friend’s boyfriend were the same person, but they made do for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have something to discuss or ask me about this fanfic or about anything else, feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09) :3


End file.
